ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalie Blackstone
Natalie Blackstone / Cure Black is one of the main characters of Futari Wa PreCure ''and one of the minor characters of the ''IG-88's Adventures Series. She is voiced by Cherami Leigh. Role In The IG-88's Adventures Series In The IG-88's Adventures Series, she serves as the leader of the PreCure Roster. She, along with all of the PreCures (from Futari Wa Precure To Star Twinkle PreCure), will make her debut in IG-88's Adventures Of Captain America: Civil War, ''where she will be one of the members of Tony Stark's faction of Avengers alongside all the other PreCure girls. She along with her friends will later join The 88 Squad in fighting off The Horde Of Darkness in the final battle. She, along with the PreCure roster, will make another appearance in ''IG-88's Adventures Of Thor: Ragnarok, as one of the many teammates selected by IG-86 and Moon Butterfly to defend Mewni and Asgard from Hela, Toffee, and The Horde Of Darkness. In IG-88 And The Avengers: Infinity War, she joins The Avengers and The 88 Squad led by IG-86 and IG-80 in Wakanda for the final battle against The Horde Of Darkness and Thanos' Army. However, The Decimation occurred, in which Thanos snapped his fingers with the completed Infinity Gauntlet, wiping out / disintegrating half of the universe in the process. Natalie managed to survive The Decimation along with some of the PreCures, but is horrified to witness the disintegration of half of the PreCure roster, including her best friend Hannah Whitehouse (Honoka Yukishiro). 5 years later, in IG-88 And The Avengers: Endgame, ''she, along with the remaining PreCures and members of The 88 Squad, The Avengers, The Reservoir Bots, & Their Allies, go back in time to retrieve the Infinity Stones and create a new Infinity Gauntlet to bring everyone back to life. She, along with some PreCures, goes with IG-88, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Scott Lang, and Steve Rogers' team to New York in 2012, where they retrieve the mind stone, but fail to capture the space stone, as Loki escapes with it when Stark and Lang's attempt to steal it fails. She goes back to the present with the mind stone along with some 88 squad members and Scott Lang, while IG-88, Aisling, Stark, Rogers, and a couple 88 Squad members to further go back in time to Camp Lehigh in 1970, where they are successful in retrieving the space stone. After Bruce Banner / Hulk snaps his fingers with the new Infinity Gauntlet, created by Banner, Stark, and Rocket Raccoon, and successfully resurrects everyone who perished in The Decimation, Natalie later joins the heroes and the resurrected heroes in fighting off Thanos, his Army, The First Order, and The Horde Of Darkness, in which the heroes win when IG-88 kills Kylo Ren and Iron Man snaps his fingers with the Infinity Stones, causing Thanos and his Army, as well as The First Order (except for some stormtroopers), to disintegrate in the process. The Horde Of Darkness don't disintegrate though, and they are captured by a resurrected Kanata Mitzuki. She, along with the entire PreCure roster, is later seen at Tony Stark's funeral and is part of The 88 Squad Group Photo taken by IG-88 in the post-credits scene of the movie. Trivia *Her Japanese birthname is Nagisa Misumi. *She has a love for sports, mainly football, wrestling, and mixed martial arts. During the 5 year time gap of ''IG-88 And The Avengers: Endgame, she trained to become a mixed martial artist, and signed with UFC (where it is revealed in a photo that Dana White, president of UFC, survived the Decimation) hoping to let out the PTSD of losing her best friends in The Decimation. *She can get easily angered. For example, in the post credit scene of IG-88's Adventures of Transformers (2007), while she and Hannah were interrogating Peter Maximoff (Evan Peters) regarding Count Jiblo, she found out that The 88 Squad and the X-Men were universe hopping, which is the reason Count Jiblo erased the X-Men Universe from existence. This led to her getting so pissed off that she, Hannah, and the rest of PreCure reported it to Thaddeus Ross, who then ordered PreCure to arrest them for universe hopping and/or time travel charges, as seen in IG-88's Adventures of Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen ''when The 88 Squad, The X-Men, Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes, Leo Spitz, Mudflap, Skids, Wheelie, and Bumblebee are arrested / captured by PreCure and taken to Ross for questioning. *Her boyfriend is Shawn Ferguson (Fujimura Shougo). *She has a love for chocolate (which serves as a power-up for her in the ''IG-88's Adventures Series), mostly because of her large appetite, and shopping. Gallery Outfits BlackMHmoviecasual.jpg|Natalie's casual outfit NatalieBlackstone1.jpg|Natalie's casual outfit #2 NatalieBlackstone2.png|Natalie's casual outfit as of 2023 (IG-88 And The Avengers: Endgame) Screencaps Screen Shot 2019-06-13 at 3.31.35 PM.png|"You Done F***ed It Up!" -Natalie Blackstone stealing Angry Joe's catchphrase after Joe accidentally destroys Gypsy, her 3DS assistant. (The Reservoir Bots Present: I, Robot) Screen Shot 2019-06-13 at 3.33.22 PM.png|Natalie enraged after finding out that The 88 Squad have been Universe Hopping (post-credit scene, IG-88's Adventures of Transformers (2007)) Screen Shot 2020-01-03 at 12.29.15 PM.png|"Universe Hopping?" -An enraged Natalie after finding out that The 88 Squad have been Universe Hopping (post-credit scene) NatalieFist.gif|"Universe Hopping!?" -An enraged Natalie after finding out that The 88 Squad have been Universe Hopping (post-credit scene, IG-88's Adventures of Transformers (2007))